Yukari Kurosaki
by bubblybubbles14
Summary: Ikkaku x OC alot of OOC major. Ikkaku has a secret love and has to deal with everything with Aizen. Ichigo meets his older sister again. Rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Ikkaku was standing in front of a jewelry cart, Yumichika saw him and walked over to him.

"What are you looking at?" Yumichika asked, Ikkaku blushed and growl.

"Nothing." Ikkaku said and walked away, when Ikkaku was out of ear-shot Yumichika turned to the worker.

"What was he looking at?" Yumichika asked, the merchant pointed to a section with phoenixes. Yumichika was confused. "Which one?" the merchant shock his head. Yumichika huffed and walked away. Yumichika looked for Ikkaku all day, he couldn't find him. Which was weird because he didn't know how to fully suppress his spiritual pressure, Yumichika flashed-stepped to Kenpachi's office.

"Ken-Captain, have you seen Ikkaku?" Yumichika said, he blushed when he almost said Kenpachi's name. Kenpachi looked up.

"No, why are you looking for him?" Kenpachi growled out, he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. Yumichika sighed at the jealous stance.

"I saw him earlier and I was wondering why he gained an interest in phoenixes, that's all." Yumichika said he walked up to Kenpachi and crawled into his lap. "Don't worry you're still my favorite."

X

Ikkaku was sitting on a bed with nothing but a sheet covering his lower half, there was movement next to him, and he looked towards the movement. A figure was cover completely by the sheet but a head of blonde hair poked out. Ikkaku smiled at the figure and ran his fingers across her cheek. The woman leaned into the touch, Ikkaku returned his hand to his side. He felt the bed dip but didn't look back, he felt a body pressed against his back and smirked when small hands curled around his waist and up his chest to hold his shoulders. A light kiss fell on his neck, Ikkaku hummed.

"What are you thinking about?" the woman spoke behind him, Ikkaku leaned into her a little as her hands roamed his chest.

"Nothing." Ikkaku said, the woman huffed behind him.

"Stop lying." the woman said with a slight hiss. Ikkaku chuckled, which deserved him a deep bite to his shoulder.

"Ow!" Ikkaku said, he grabbed the wondering hands and pulled on to make the woman sit on his lap. The woman's red eyes were wide, Ikkaku laughed again. And ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair. The woman leaned into his touch, Ikkaku smiled softly. The woman grabbed his hand and kissed the palm.

"Ikkaku, what's wrong?" the woman asked, the woman rubbed his shoulders.

"Yukari," her nails dug into his shoulders, Ikkaku hissed. "Too deep, Yukari."

"You're leaving, huh." Yukari asked, her nails digging further.

"My job, Yukari." Ikkaku hissed out, he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his shoulders.

"How long?" Yukari asked, her red eyes were glaring into Ikkaku's. Ikkaku broke eye contact, Yukari growled and got off his lap. She grabbed her shinigami top and covered herself and walked into the bathroom. Ikkaku pulled on his shinigami bottoms, and walked into the bathroom stopping in the frame and leaning in the doorway.

"Yue you know this is not my fault." Ikkaku said, Yukari straighten and glared at Ikkaku.

"Explain to me why you came to my house in the middle of the afternoon." Yukari growled. "and risked my grandfather finding out."

"I'm leaving tonight and I wanted to tell you before I left." Ikkaku said, Yukari was putting in an earring, it was a dangling earring of a phoenix, the colors blue red green and gray mixed. Ikkaku felt his spiritual pressure rise a little even if she had the earring on, Ikkaku walked into the bathroom further and pulled Yukari into a deep hot passionate kiss. Ikkaku kept her top in his fist, Yukari responded to the kiss. Ikkaku pulled back, Yukari was panting. "What's really wrong?"

"Grandfather wants me to go to the living world, and meet my family." Yukari said, Ikkaku gave her a strange look. "I died when I was 15, my father took me to soul society personally and brought me to my grandfather so he would know I was his granddaughter. I have family in the living world, and I'm suppose to meet them soon. I didn't want to go alone."

"I'll be in the real world." Ikkaku said, running his fingers through the blonde hair again.

"But on work not vacation, and you will be fighting arrancar." Yukari said, Ikkaku gripped her hair.

"I'll live." Ikkaku said, Yukari glared.

"Yeah but you told me when we first met, you would rather die in battle then be defeated and live through it!" Yukari yelled, Ikkaku glared back.

"I won't loose Yue, I've got you to fight for remember." Ikkaku said, he rubbed her hip with his free hand and Yukari dropped her head.

"I wonder if it will carry on into the fake body." Yukari asked, Ikkaku kissed the top of her head.

"It's apart of you I don't see why it wouldn't." Ikkaku said, he tapped the earring and felt his spiritual grow again. Yukari smirked at Ikkaku and stepped closer and kissed his neck. Ikkaku sighed. "I don't have time for another round Yukari."

"Let me have my fun." Yukari said, she ran her hands across his chest and rubbed his abs. Ikkaku groaned but grabbed both of his wrist.

"No Yukari." Ikkaku said, giving her a stern look. Yukari huffed, she got the rest of her shinigami clothes and so did Ikkaku. Ikkaku felt Yukari behind him but didn't turn around, Yukari kissed the bass of his neck and hummed.

"A phoenix and a dragon who would of thought it was possible." Yukari said, as a phoenix that matched her earring glowed on Ikkaku's neck, where she kissed. It faded shortly after, Yukari smiled.

X

Yukari was standing in front of her father's clinic, she sighed. 'I haven't seen him in 7 years wonder what he will think. I wonder what he told the others.' She knocked on the door.

Isshin opened the door and came face-to-face with his oldest daughter. Isshin smiled and hugged her. A boy with orange hair stared and the woman his father was hugging, she seemed familiar in a sense but couldn't place it. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt and a white take top with a black sleeveless vest, and one earring in a phoenix. He frowned.

"Ichigo, stop frowning and say hello to your older sister." Isshin said, turning to Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widen. 'That's why she is so familiar, she left shortly after mom's accident.' Ichigo smiled and ran to his sister's arms, he cried softly into her chest.

"Yukari." Ichigo whispered, Yukari smiled at her little brother.

"I'm here Ichi-berry I'm here." Yukari said, Ichigo hugged her tighter. Rukia walked in when she said Ichi-Berry expecting Ichigo to flip out but when he hugged the woman tighter she frowned.

"Rukia this is my oldest daughter Yukari." Isshin said, Rukia looked shocked.

"Oldest daughter?" Rukia shouted, Ichigo stepped away from Yukari. Yukari nodded at her.

"I'm Yukari." she bowed and stood straight again, Karin walked into the living room Yuzu bumping into them. Karin looked like she was about to cry with tears brimming her eyes, Yukari looks at her. She slowly walked to Karin. "It's okay Karin." she said pulling Karin into a hug, Karin began to cry then. Rukia was shocked, never before had she seen Karin cry, then by the mere sight of this Yukari girl she's in tears. Yuzu was calm and smiling, Yukari whispered to Karin and clamed her down. Karin stopped crying then and Yuzu hugged her sister.

"Welcome home Oneesan." Yuzu said, Yukari smiled.

"Where did you go?" Karin asked, Yukari turned to her father for answers.

"Yukari was off in America, Karin. I told you the day she left." Isshin said, Yukari turned back to Karin.

"Why would you leave a year after Okaasan, died?" Karin asked, anger in her voice.

"It was planned a year prior Karin. She couldn't back down, it was a great offer, and she needed to go." Isshin said, Karin looked down.

"But I-" Karin said, Yukari put a hand on her head.

"Forget about it Karin, I'm back now. There is no worries, I'm better now." Yukari said.

"I'm really confused." Rukia said, Ichigo scowled forgetting she was there.

"My Oneesan, Yukari was greatly sick and left to America to get treated because a doctor there was prepared to cure her and supervised her recovery." Ichigo said.

"You remember a lot Ichi-Berry." Yukari said, ruffling her brother's hair. Isshin smiled at Ichigo.

"Wait till you meet everybody Oneesan." Yuzu said, Yukari looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Imouto?" Yukari asked, Isshin looked to Yukari and Yuzu continued. "Ichi-nii has a lot of friends."

"Surprisingly." Yukari said, Ichigo frowned but Yukari laughed it off.

"Not really they are all weird." Karin said, Ichigo growled, Yukari laughed again.

"I can't wait to meet them, Otouto." Yukari said, Ichigo smiled at his sister. Rukia was shocked to no words. 'Ichigo smiling, Karin crying, Isshin acting normal what is going on!' Rukia screamed in her head. She stared at the woman who turned the Kurosaki household around.

X

Ikkaku was rubbing the base of his neck, when Yumichika came up to him.

"You've been doing that for a while now. Is something bothering you?" Yumichika asked, Ikkaku stopped and dropped his hand.

"No." Ikkaku said flatly, Yumichika huffed.

"We need to find a place to stay."

"I know." Ikkaku said, just then an arrancar attacked Keigo. Ikkaku grabbed his shirt. "Here is the plan we save you from that, and you give us a place to rest of the time being." Ikkaku was glaring at him, Keigo nodded and Ikkaku sprang into action.

X

Yukari was helping Yuzu with dished when a pain shot up her left hip, she froze and gritted her teeth. 'Stupid Ikkaku. Clam her spiritual pressure before, it glows through my skirt.' Yukari thought.

"Oneesan, are you okay?" Yuzu asked, Ichigo and Isshin but snapped their heads to her.

"I'm fine, Yuzu. My hip just locked for a second, I'll be fine." Yukari said through a smile pushing spiritual pressure to her hip.

X

Ikkaku was loosing, he turned to the arrancar.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ikkaku asked, the arrancar looked at him. "I'm going to show you something but you can't tell anyone about it okay?" The arrancar scoffed. Ikkaku released his bankai, and began spinning his sword.

X

Yukari was covering her hip, 'Damn it, Ikkaku!' Ichigo was concerned.

"Oneesan?" Ichigo asked, Yukari smiled at him.

"It's nothing Ichi-Berry." Yukari said, Yukari channeled all of her spiritual pressure into his hip, pushing on Ikkaku's.

X

Ikkaku stopped spinning his sword baffled, 'It usually takes longer than that.'

"How bout this arrancar, we attack one more time the one left untouched wins." The arrancar nodded and the sprang at each other, the smoke cleared. Ikkaku was standing and the arrancar was on his knees. The arrancar disappeared and Ikkaku collapsed, Yumichika supported him on his side.

"Would you be so kind and show us they way." Yumichika said, Keigo nodded and took them back to the house.

X

Yukari stood straight and stared at the wall. "I should probably get going." Yukari said, Isshin nodded and Karin shook her head.

"Why don't you stay here Oneesan?" Karin asked, Yukari smiled at her but shook her head.

"I can't." Yukari said, she turned and left the house after the goodbyes. Yukari was walking in the street when she looked up and noticed a man with blue hair staring at her.

"Can I help you arrancar?" Yukari said, her voice was flat and no emotion.

"You can see me?" the blue haired man said, Yukari rolled her eyes.

"Duh!" Yukari said.

"You don't have any spiritual pressure." the man growled.

"Yes I do, its suppressed." Yukari stated.

"Names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques."

"Yukari Kurosaki." Yukari stated, Grimmjow smirked.

"Pleasure meeting you." Grimmjow growled, Yukari nodded and walked on.

'What the hell was that!' Grimmjow yelled in thought. 'Why the hell was I nice to her? I should of tore her to shreds.'

"Goodnight Jeagerjaques-san." Yukari called, waving over her shoulder. Grimmjow growled again.

X

Ikkaku was sleeping on the couch when he felt a feather touch on his cheek, he frowned and swiped it away. He heard a soft giggle and then felt the feather touch on the base of his neck, he felt the phoenix glowing and opened his eyes.

"Yukari?" Ikkaku asked, his eyes were covered as soon as they were open. Yukari kissed his cheek, and placed her hand on the base of his neck. "Why can't I see you, Yukari?"

"I just wanted to wish you a goodnight, and heal you. If you saw me now we would have to run away together." Yukari whispered in his ear, then kissed it. She pushed some spiritual pressure into his eyes.

"Goodnight Ikkaku, sleep well." Yukari said, Ikkaku fell back into the couch.

"Damn it, Yukari-" Ikkaku voice faded and he fell asleep again.

X

Ikkaku woke up feeling great, like the I-just-fucked-Yukari-Yamamoto-great. His smile was wide and Yumichika was worried.

"Sleep well Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked, Ikkaku ignored him. "Ikkaku, you're wearing your I-just-got-laid-face, have a nice dream."

"Better then a dream." Ikkaku said, he got up from the couch and walked out of the house. Yumichika sighed and walked after his best friend.

X

Yukari was walking down the street when she knocked into Toshiro. Toshiro looked at Yukari.

"Yamamoto-san, what are you doing in the living world." Toshiro said, Yukari quickly covered his mouth.

"Please, Toshiro pretend you don't know me." Yukari said, he nodded.

"Why though?" Toshiro asked.

"Did my Grandfather every tell you why my identity is a secret?" Yukari asked. Toshiro shook his head. "It's because I was suppose to return to the living world once my body stop rejecting the fake body."

"Oh, my apologizes." Toshiro said. "I didn't catch your name."

"Yukari Kurosaki." Yukari said, Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

"Any relation to Ichigo Kurosaki?" Toshiro said, an angry tick mark showed on his forehead.

"Yes, he is my little brother. How do you know him?" Yukari asked.

"I've had a run in with him." Toshiro said. Yukari laughed knowing Ichigo cause this little captain great misfortune.

"I've got to get going, Toshiro. It was a pleasure." Yukari said, she walked away.

X

"Shinji!" Yukari yelled, "I know you are in there show your face, damn it." Shinji walked out of the warehouse.

"Yukari must you yell?" Shinji asked, Yukari smiled at him.

"Been awhile my little friend." Yukari said, Shinji frowned.

"I'm hardly little." Shinji grumbled. Yukari laughed and walked into the warehouse.

"Yukari?" Kensei asked.

"Nice to see you to Sensei." Yukari grumbled, Kensei frowned.

"I'm not your Sensei."

"Don't be modest, you train me with my hollow." Yukari said, Kensei rolled his eyes.

"I'd hardly call it training. Your hollow is a calm and not blood thirsty." Kensei said.

"Aww, but Sensei I like your name as Sensei." Yukari said, with a small whine.

"Why did you come here?" Shinji asked, still upset with the 'little' comment.

"I've come to check on the progress of Ichigo Kurosaki." Yukari said seriously.

"Your brother?" Kensei asked, "What for?" his sweat dropped.

"Look, I know he has been training with you after what Kisuke did, so just tell me how is he holding up?" Yukari said, with a slight growl.

"I don't like your personally change." Kensei grumbled, Yukari grabbed his shirt and pulled him so they were nose to nose.

"Quit beating around the bush and tell me how my brother is doing before I beat you." Yukari growled out.

"Just like the old days, eh Yukari." Hiyori said, Yukari growled at her.

"I didn't come here for a reunion. Tell me how is my brother?" Yukari said.

"He is cooping well." Lisa said, Yukari growled again.

"Is he close?" Yukari asked.

"His mask is still weak, but it will grow stronger." Lisa said, Yukari nodded.

"So he is in control?" Yukari asked, Shinji groaned.

"Well, that's the problem his hollow acts out a lot." Shinji said, Yukari frowned.

"So he isn't in complete control?" Yukari said, the group shook their head.

"But he is improving." Rojuro said, Yukari shook her head.

"He needs complete control." Yukari said, she walked out of the warehouse.

X

Yukari ran into a familiar chest and stayed there, not bothering to look up. Arms wrapped around her, she sighed.

"Everything is so jumbled." Yukari said, into the chest.

"What do you mean, Yue?" Ikkaku asked, Yukari looked up.

"Ichigo was suppose to be stronger then him by now." Yukari said, Ikkaku sighed.

"It's okay, Ichigo will grow. He is stubborn and you know that." Ikkaku said.

"At this rate, Ichigo won't be able to defeat Aizen." Yukari said, Ikkaku lifted her chin.

"Yukari, I thought you were taking Aizen powers away." Ikkaku asked.

X

So my new fiction, its an AU kind of. Ikkaku is seeing Yamamoto's granddaughter who is Ichigo's older sister, she is very important but I can't tell you why just yet. I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough. J

Hate it? Love it? Like it? Have a few ideas? Review. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ikkaku was hugging Yukari, when Ichigo pushed Ikkaku away from Yukari. Yukari eyes widened, Ichigo was standing in front of Yukari. Ikkaku growled.

"You really shouldn't of done that Ichigo." Kensei said, Yukari turned to Kensei.

"Sensei? What are you doing here?" Yukari asked.

"I'd figure I'd follow you home to make sure you were okay with um the news you got." Kensei said, Yukari looked back to Ichigo and Ikkaku. Ichigo was about to hit Ikkaku when Yukari grabbed his wrist.

"Knock it off Ichigo." Yukari said, Ikkaku's neck was itching. Ichigo looked at his sister.

"Oneesan?" Ichigo said, Ikkaku smirked.

"This is your kid brother?" Ikkaku asked, Ichigo growled.

"Ikkaku, what are you doing in the living world?" Ichigo growled. "Better yet holding my sister?"

"Ichigo, I'm his." Yukari said, Ichigo looked back at his sister.

"What?" Ichigo asked, Yukari walked over to Ikkaku. She looked like she was about to kiss him when she spun him around, and kissed his neck. Ichigo saw the tattoo and still looked confused.

"Her mate, Ichigo." Kensei said, "Ikkaku and her are together she is his. And he is hers. The are romantically involved." Ichigo stilled looked confused. "Her boyfriend Ichigo."

"With that brute?" Ichigo yelled, "does dad know about this?"

"Ichigo no body knows."

"Do you know what he is?" Ichigo asked, Ikkaku scoffed and turned back around.

"How do you think we met?" Ikkaku asked.

"Ikkaku." Yukari growled, Ichigo looked at his sister.

"You don't mean?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, Ichigo I am a soul reaper." Yukari said, Kensei laughed.

"You are more then a shinigami, Yukari." Kensei said.

"Shut up, Sensei." Yukari yelled, Ikkaku and Ichigo glared at Yukari. Ikkaku grabbed her hip an pushed his spiritual pressure into it, Yukari hissed. And grabbed his neck and pushed back.

"What are you doing to her?" Ichigo yelled, trying to pull Ikkaku away from his sister.

"Yukari, what did he mean by more then a shinigami." Ikkaku growled.

"I'm a Visored, now stop it burns." Yukari said, pushing his hand away and removing her only to fall to her knees and pant. Ichigo dropped down in front of her.

"You okay Oneesan?" Ichigo asked, Yukari couldn't speak. "What did you do to her?" Ichigo yelled.

"Stop yelling, Ichigo. Ikkaku was showing his dominance to Yukari by pushing his spiritual pressure into his mark on her. The pressure was sudden but harmless, Yukari push her spiritual pressure in her mark to calm him down.

"Why did he do it in the first place?" Ichigo asked, Kensei shook his head.

"Ikkaku is part hollow." Kensei said, Ikkaku turned to him.

"What?" Ikkaku yelled.

"I was getting to that." Kensei said, "Since Yukari and Ikkaku have mated, Yukari implanted her pressure into him. Cause a little mini chibi hollow to form, harmless to Ikkaku but caries every hollow trait when it comes to mates. So he is passionate affectionate protective and aggressive. He will act like a hollow towards her."

"So she is in danger." Ichigo growled.

"No, she is perfectly safe, Ikkaku is still a shinigami he knows how to control it. But if Ikkaku feels threaten or lied to, his control might slip like so. But he would never hurt her." Kensei said, Yukari stood up and walked over to Ikkaku and kissed him on the lips. "When to much pressure is pushed in at once Yukari will loose energy like you saw and the fastest way to gain energy back is through physical contact same with injuries."

Yukari pushed away from Ikkaku, and she glared at him. "What's that smell?" Yukari growled, Ikkaku looked at her like she was stupid.

"What smell?" Ikkaku stated, Yukari growled again. Her spiritual pressure skyrocketing, Kensei stepped back at the pressure.

"Don't be stupid, I smell her all over you." Yukari growled out she huffed when Ikkaku shook his head and gave her the you-are-stupid look. Yukari stormed off, Ichigo went to follow her bout Kensei grabbed him.

"Let her go." Kensei said, "you need to come with me anyways." he started to pulled Ichigo away. "Make sure she is unharmed Ikkaku." Ikkaku scoffed but stood rooted to his spot, Kensei pulled Ichigo away until Ikkaku couldn't see them anymore.

X

Yukari was stomping down an alley way when she felt the presence of Grimmjow, she stopped. She touched her Zanpakuto's hilt, her earring glowed.

"Fight me." she growled, Grimmjow smirked. Grimmjow lounged forward, Yukari grabbed his wrist. "idiot, I want a real fight."

Grimmjow jumped away and pulled out his sword, Yukari pulled out her sword. Her sword was black with her phoenix symbol on it, she stared at Grimmjow.

"I should let you know I have many stages of shikai, and bankai so good luck." Yukari said, Grimmjow smirked. They fought for a while, Grimmjow was growing tired and Yukari hadn't broken a sweat. She was about to go into her first shikai to end the fight when a blunt object slammed into the back of her neck. Yukari fell to her knees then to her stomach.

"Damn it! I could of taken her." Grimmjow snarled.

"Shut up trash." Ulquiorra said, as he picked up Yukari, he threw her over his shoulder and walked into Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow grumbling behind him.

X

Ichigo walked into his house, Ikkaku was sitting on his couch in a tight black t-shirt and baggy pants. Ichigo glared at him, Isshin walked up to Ichigo.

"Ichigo, this is Ikkaku. He is Yukari's boyfriend and has been for a while. He traveled here on business and Yukari told him she was going to be in town cause she was visiting us." Isshin said, Ichigo nodded.

"So Strawberry, where is she?" Ikkaku asked, Ichigo frowned.

"You lost her?" Ichigo shouted.

"You mean she isn't with you?" Ikkaku said, his eyes grew sad but his mouth stayed in the fine line. Ichigo shook his head no. Ikkaku growled.

"Excuse me. Mr. Kurosaki." Ikkaku said, he left the Kurosaki household. Ikkaku sprinted down the street to Kisuke's. Who threw the door open and tackled Kisuke.

"Contact Soul Society and tell them Yukari Yamamoto is missing." Ikkaku growled out. Kisuke's eyes went wide.

"How do you know of Yamamoto-chibi?" Kisuke said.

"It doesn't matter just tell General Yamamoto." Ikkaku growled again. Ikkaku removed himself from Kisuke and watched as he went to the other room.

"Ikkaku?" Yumichika asked, Ikkaku's sweat dropped.

"Hi Yumichika." Ikkaku said, not looking at his friend.

"How do you know Yamamoto-san is missing?" Yumichika asked, Ikkaku growled.

"She is important to me, just leave it at that." Ikkaku said, Yumichika sighed.

"They are going to ask you the same question. How did you know General Yamamoto had a granddaughter? How did you know she was in the Living World? And How do you know she is missing?" Yumichika said.

"I'll give my answers to General Yamamoto." Ikkaku said, Kisuke walked into the room.

"Madarame-kun the General wants to speak with you." Kisuke said, Ikkaku nodded and walked into the room.

"Madarame how do you know Yukari is my granddaughter let alone in the world of the living?"

"You see General. Yukari and I are sort of mates." Ikkaku said. "Yukari told me she was coming to the world of the living to be reunited with her family the Kurosakis." Ikkaku said.

"I don't approve of you and Yukari being mates but I guess I have no choice considering it has already been done. How do you know she is missing?"

"I went to the Kurosaki household to introduce myself to Isshin and he told me Yukari wasn't home and then Ichigo Kurosaki walked in without her. My instincts are telling me my mate is in trouble." Ikkaku said clearly. "I will look for her with or without your permission General." The old General nodded his head, and the screen went blank.

"Kisuke I need to go to Hueco Mundo." Ikkaku said.

"Why there?"

"That is where Yukari is." Ikkaku said, Kisuke looked at him.

"How do you know?"

"MY instincts." Ikkaku growled, Kisuke nodded an opened the path to Hueco Mundo.

X

**I know it is short and I'm sorry, I need some feed back…**


End file.
